Screw the Rules Pokemon
by Aorta Heartless
Summary: A collection of Pokemon oneshots where people disobey the rules of a series or laws of physics. rated T for language.
1. Shiny Espeon

Screw the Rules, Espeon has Green Fur!

Arcana stared down the other trainer.

"Go, Alakazam!" Azme said throwing a pokeball.

"Ala…" It said after the light died down.

"Beat that, sister!" Azme said proudly.

Arcana merely smirked as she said "Shineon, go!"

Shineon's appearance came with a lot of glitter. "Eon!"

"An Espeon?" Azme said puzzled. "Why didn't you use your Umbreon?"

"Tamesis will fight only if Shineon's beaten." Arcana said. "Let me get this round started! Shineon, use Shadow Ball!"

"Eon!" Shineon sent a fuzzy purple-ish black ball towards her opponent.

"Alakazam, us-" Azme was cut off as the attack landed sending the psychic pokemon back a few feet. "Shineon used a Ghost type attack." He finished flatly.

"Yeah, so?" Arcana replied.

"That's against the rules isn't it?" Azme said grinning.

"Screw the rules, Shineon's got green fur!" Arcana snapped.

"Use Psychic!" Azme said grinning at his fuming sister.

"Kazam!" The air rippled under the attack.

"Oh crap!" Arcana said as they dodged the attack. "Use Bite!"

Shineon bit one of Alakazam's arms making him let go of one of its spoons.

"Again?" Azme said. "Espeon can't learn Bite!"

"No, I'll admit _Espeon_ can't learn Bite." Arcana smirked. "_Eevee_ can though. Eevee can also learn Shadow Ball from TM 30."

"So you didn't evolve immediately?" Azme asked.

"No." Arcan said shortly. "I waited until all of my Eevees knew Bite before evolving them."

Azme snarled. "Use Confuse Ray!"

"Zam!" Alakazam missed.

"****" Azme said.

"Watch your language" Arcana said. "Use Return, Shineon!"

"Espeon!" Loving its trainer so, Shineon was able to own Alakazam.

"Alakazam!" Azme cried. "Return! Venusaur, you're up!"

"Give up, Brother." Arcana said. "Shineon, heel. Flashbang, flame on!"

"Flame on?" Azme asked. "Venusaur, use Sunny Day!"

"Venusaur" The sun grew bright.

"Thanks you for helping me, Azme." Arcana said. "Flashbang, use Flame thrower!"

"Flare!" A stream of fire came out of the pokemon's mouth.

"Damn, I forgot." Azme muttered. "Venusaur, use Solarbeam!"

"Saur!" A stream of light came from Venusaur's flower and blasted Flashbang into the sky.

"Flashbang!" Arcana cried, worried about her precious Flareon.

"'Reon!" Flareon cried as it hit the ground.

"Flashbang, Return!" Arcan said. "Shineon, let's do this, Use Psybeam."

"Espeon!" The Psychic attack hit Venusaur head on and knocked it out.

Arcana let Flashbang out to give it a Super Potion. "'Reon" it said weakly, but happily.

Azme was stunned, but handed Arcana her winnings.

The end

This came from watchin YGO-TAS and noticing that Shiny Espeon had Green Fur.


	2. Bugsy

Screw the Rules: Bugsy, Pokemon Gold, Silver, Crystal.

_Pokemon translation_

Or in which the second gym leader of the second generation finds a worm hole to the third generation. And the player finds a shiny espeon with bite and shadowball.

"Shineon, you're up!" Arcana said, Shineon appeared in a flash of light and glitter.

"And espeon?" The green haired Gym Leader said. "Go, Beautifly!"

"Is that a gen 3 Pokemon?" Aracana asked.

"Yeah, so?" Bugsy replied

"That's against the rules isn't it?" Arcana continued. "I mean this is a Gen 2 game."

"… SCREW THE RULES I HAVE GREEN HAIR!" Bugsy yelled.

"Screwing the rules of physics results in bad things." Arcana replied.

"Do you want the badge or not?" Bugsy said.

"Yes, Shineon use Bite!" Arcana said starting the battle. Shineon bit the Beautifly resulting in a OHKO.

"Speaking of screwing the rules." Bugsy complained."Psychic Pokemon shouldn't know Dark types attacks."

"Eon! Esp!" Shineon said _"screw the rules, I have green fur!"_

Arcana smirked. "Hypocrite."

"Hn. Beautifly, return! Go Beedrill!" Bugsy said.

"Shineon, return, Fireback, go fry this wasp!" Arcana cried.

"Fireback?" Bugsy asked. "Beedrill, use pin missle!"

"Fireback, dodge 'em!" Arcana ordered. "It's got Fire on it's back… Or it's butt depending on your point of view. Use Ember!"

"Dodge it Bee- Damn." Bugsy said as Beedrill failed to dodge. What about Fireass? Use stun powder!"

"Burn it all up, Fireback!" Arcana said. "Fireback's evolved forms have fire on it's back not it's butt. Use Ember again!"

"Cyn!" Fireback cried sending balls of fire towards the flying wasp.

"Drill!" Beedrill was hit and fell to the ground KO'd.

"Damn," Bugsy started to go through his pockets. "Where are they?"

Arcana sweat dropped as she recalled her starting Pokemon.

"Ha!" Bugsy said as he pulled out the badge. "Here you go, one Hive Badge! You can now use the HM move Cut outside of battle!"

"And where would I get the HM?" Arcana asked.

"Try the charcoal maker's hut next door." Bugsy said "He should have one."

Arcana left wondering why Bugsy, the _Gym Leader_ didn't have it.

Why _don't_ the gym leaders have the HMs? I can't think of one instance where we get it from th- the first one in P/D/PL does… Idk about B/W though. I haven' been able to play it yet.


End file.
